


Moment you loved her

by Saskiel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskiel/pseuds/Saskiel
Summary: A short story which was written for SakuraMonth2018 on Tumbler.This one holds a special place in my heart. I am not sure why. It's rather bittersweet and it makes me cry. Is it a good or a bad thing when my own story makes me cry, lol.Also, if you do read the story all the way to the end, I am curious about who do you imagined asked who. It was made open to the reader's interpretation on purpose.





	Moment you loved her

**Author's Note:**

> A short story which was written for SakuraMonth2018 on Tumbler.
> 
> This one holds a special place in my heart. I am not sure why. It's rather bittersweet and it makes me cry. Is it a good or a bad thing when my own story makes me cry, lol.
> 
> Also, if you do read the story all the way to the end, I am curious about who do you imagined asked who. It was made open to the reader's interpretation on purpose.

Two life-long rivals were dressed in black, standing side by side, their heads down. They were the last ones here, everyone else has already left. Itachi turns away from the lifeless body in the display coffin, glancing at Kakashi.

"How about we bury the hatchet for tonight and get a drink? She'd want that," the other man sighs in response but nods in agreement.

An hour later they are sitting in a quiet pub, each nursing a glass of hard liquor. Neither of them has said anything ever since they left the funeral home. Looking at them, no one would be able to tell these men used to brawl about the stupidest little things during university studies. They simply look tired, anyone could confuse them for two businessmen who needed a bit more time after a trip out of the country before returning home.

"The ceremony was done well. It was nice seeing everyone there, even with these circumstances," Itachi blinks, unsure if he heard his drinking companion correctly. When the man across from him offers no more words, he decides that this is as good of a start as any other.

"Yes. It was peaceful, wasn't it? I'm glad so many of her friends were able to make it, given the short notice," he takes a sip from the glass, hoping the alcohol would blur the memory of the phone call from the hospital, still fresh in his mind.

For a while they are just sitting silently again, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Kakashi smiles and snorts. Itachi looks up from the amber liquid, frown on his face.

"You know, I still remember the first day I saw her. She was waiting for someone in front of our school during December. It was cold that year and there was a lot of snow. It was somewhat of a miracle that I even saw her, she was all bundled up. Her face was facing the gray sky and she seemed to savor the light touches of snowflakes falling on her skin, melting instantly. Not sure if it was the pink hair or the serenity that she radiated, but I thought at that moment that she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life," Itachi smiles at Kakashi, afraid to say something that would break the fragile moment between them.

"She was there every week after that, always on Thursday. Sometimes she'd be looking at her phone, drinking a coffee from Starbucks or reading a book. It took me over a month to gather the courage to approach her. She was sipping from a tumbler and was staring into nowhere. When I was finally standing in front of her I was suddenly unsure of what to say. It took her a while to notice me, but when she did, she just smiled at me and said hi. She made it look so simple," he shakes his head, remembering how he must have looked like a total nitwit at that moment.

"I was wrong, you know. When I thought that she was a beauty. Because when those green eyes were smiling at me, I would have given her anything she'd ask for, right there. I still can't believe that she married you," for the first time ever, there is no venom in those words when he addresses them to Itachi.

The dark-haired man glances down at his wedding band and mindlessly touches it. Then he smiles.

"You know, there are days I cannot believe it either," they share a genuine chuckle. After that, Kakashi goes on about their first encounters and how he learned that she was waiting there for her friend. He mentions that he saw her at the funeral as well.

A good hour passes by and Itachi listens to the stories that come pouring out of the silver-haired man. Some of them he heard before from Sakura's point of view, some of them are new to him. He enjoys hearing them all - makes it easier to accept that she is no longer with them. There is no question about the other man's love for his deceased wife. Then again, it never was in a question before.

The waiter comes and gives them new drinks. Kakashi raises the whiskey glass in a toast.

"To Sakura," Itachi repeats the simple but meaningful toast when their glasses connect. After all, it means so much more to both of them. It would be impossible to put it into words even if they tried.

"The first time I've seen her was at our house. She came by to study with Sasuke, they were still in high school. I did not think much of her back then, but she was very polite and I knew my mother loved her instantly as she stepped through the door," Itachi smiles, still fond of the memory.

"She started coming over more often when they were preparing for the final tests. The three of them, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, were always so loud. You know how the three would get when they got together. Sometimes I'd have to leave to go do my own studying elsewhere," Kakashi chuckles at the misfortune of young Itachi, knowing full well that the trio was always a force to be reckoned with.

"But then I saw her years later. It was a formal event but I wouldn't be able to tell you of what anymore. I can only remember her from that night. She was wearing a dark long-sleeved dress which was revealing most of her back. There was a glass of champagne in her hands while she was chatting with Ino about something. The moment she laughed I knew I wanted to hear her laugh every day for the rest of my life," Itachi stops speaking, not able to continue. He wants to tell the other man about how they danced that whole evening, how his hand was touching her skin and that made him happy, but he's afraid his voice would betray him. He takes a sip of his drink instead.

Kakashi is observing him and waits patiently. Although he did not understand Sakura's choice in men, they are both on the same page now. Mourning. He would give him the time he needs because he needs it and they need each other.

"She really did love her Starbucks coffee, didn't she?" Itachi surprises the silver-haired man with such random question, seemingly out of nowhere. But soon after he agrees with the statement, remembering all the times she'd drag him to every Starbucks in the town.

"Yeah, she for sure did. Do you remember how she would pout when they no longer served the coconut flavored latté? From the way she was explaining it to the barista when he informed her that they no longer have it – you'd think that the world was about to end," Kakashi shakes his head in disbelieve, but with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm guessing she had to settle for a ' _caramel macchiato, with an extra shot and whipped cream on top'_ ," they recite the infamous order together and burst out in laughter immediately afterward.

And for a while, they forget. They forget that they won't hear her laughter anymore, or see her get furious about  _any_ seasonal flavoring that she might like a little too much. That they won't see her play with her hair when she's completely absorbed in reading the newest book from a series that she adores and quotes it all the time. Even though she's the only one who understands the reference.

Itachi won't wake up with her head on his pillow tomorrow morning.

Kakashi is not going to see her for their weekly board games evening this weekend.

"I've got this whiskey at home. Maybe you'd like to come by and we could see if it's any good any time soon?" There's a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but he asks anyway.

"Yeah. That sounds pretty good to me," they exchange an understanding glance. After that, they pay and leave the bar. Sometime tonight, when they were sharing stories, it started snowing outside…


End file.
